


The Little Mikleo

by trash8queen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash8queen/pseuds/trash8queen
Summary: What happens when a curious young merman rescues a human prince from drowning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome back. I'm excited to be writing again.  
> So a bit of stuff first off. I really wanted an au after watching this movie again. Also in my head I have a different design for a few characters. Examples: Edna is a mermaid, not a flounder fish. Lailah is like a sea butterfly (A made up thing) since I couldn't bring myself to imagine her as a half lady half crab >~< so she's a tiny mermaid who gets legs on the surface and stuff. :') sorry it doesn't follow exactly.

Waves splashing, wind blowing, clouds covering the sun to create fog. A boat sailing swiftly through the salty ocean waters. A young prince smiling happily through it all. 

“Isn't this great? The salty sea air. The wind blowing in your face? A perfect day to be out at sea.” The young prince said smiling embracing the winds running through his hair. 

“You get a little more excited about these trips than I do.” A young woman said. 

“Rose…” he sighed. 

“I see why you like them though. This is great. The sea king must be in a friendly mood today.” she smiled sticking her arms out and smiling. 

“The sea king?” Sorey asked. 

“Leader of the mer-people, you know half human half tail.” She smirked. 

“Don't you go filling his head with even more nonsense Rose." A taller man said walking towards them. 

“Dezel. Welcome back. Have a nice nap?” Rose asked. 

“For your information, I'm doing some research on these waters. We haven't been out this way before. I don't want to run into anything unnecessary.” he huffed. 

“That's our Dezel. Always looking out for us.” Sorey smiled. 

“Ugh….just be ready for the party tomorrow. It is your 18th after all your majesty.” Dezel said walking away. 

“Yea, yea. We're on it.” Rose said. 

“Yep. We won't let you down Dezel.” Sorey smiled.

______________________________________

Meanwhile under the waves an underwater world. A secret castle was lit up mermaids and mermen entering a type of concert hall. 

“Your highness, are you excited for today's performance?” a small woman said. 

“Of course I am Lailah, I'm excited to see his progress.” A middle aged man with short brown hair and a blue tail in place of feet smiled. 

“I guarantee you won't be disappointed Michael”  
Lailah said. Then under her breath she whispered. “If only he'd bother showing up to rehearsal once in a while.” 

“What was That?” Michael asked. 

“Oh nothing, nothing. Don't fret over it. Just thinking out loud.” 

It seemed to get dim suddenly. A light on stage highlighted some young mermaids singing a beautiful ballad. After a few moments a shell came up and they all swam around it. 

All at once they said. 

“A gift to these waters with a great talent. We are happy to introduce. The young prince  
Mikle-OH!” they gasped. The shell was empty the young prince wasn't inside. 

Lailah looked over at Michael with worry on her face. His eyebrows twisted in anger. 

“Mikleo!!” he yelled. 

However Mikleo was wandering around a ship graveyard. Long white hair with aquamarine tips swam around examining things. 

“Meebo, wait up. I can't swim as fast as you.” a young mermaid with blonde hair said. 

“Edna...will You ever stop calling me That?” Mikleo sighed. 

“Nope.” she smirked. 

Edna was a young looking mermaid for her age she had short blonde hair tied into one high side ponytail with a piece of seaweed. A shimmering yellow tail behind her as well. 

“Why are we here again, it's shark season you know.” Edna said. 

“Because I wanted to get out of the palace, and stop worrying about sharks they aren't around here.” he said heading toward a boat. 

Mikleo examined the boat, deciding to swim inside through an open window. A beautiful aquamarine and purple tinted tail flowing behind him. Edna following through after him.  
Mikleo looked around and his eyes landed on a shiny item. 

“Wow. Hey Edna check this thing out.” he smiled looking at it. 

“What even is That?” 

“I don't know, but I bet Zaveid will.” 

They heard a loud bang suddenly. 

“What was That?” Edna asked. 

“Calm down it's an old boat it's probably breaking apart.” Mikleo said swimming into another room. 

In the corner of the next room was another item. Mikleo picked it up and put in into a bag on his waist. Edna next to him looking into a trunk they found. The room suddenly went dark. Edna turned around eyes widening. 

“Meebo…shark.” she whispered. 

“Edna there's no….” Mikleo turned around to be met face to sharp white teeth. 

“Shark!!” they both yelled quickly swimming under the shark out of the room. The shark swimming and biting after them. 

“Get back to the window!” Mikleo yelled swimming faster. 

They went as fast as they could the shark not giving up. The two sped through the window the shark breaking the wall down. Swimming for basically their lives, an idea hatched. Mikleo noticed a metal ring on other ship. He lead the shark through it. The shark got stuck inside it. Mikleo stopping to catch his breath. 

“You okay Meebo?” Edna asked swimming up next to him.

“I'm okay. Thanks for checking. But now, I want to know what these new findings are.” He said 

“Let's go see if Zavied’s in his spot then.” she smiled looking back at the shark then sticking her tongue out at the creature. 

They swam a bit and started heading up to the surface. They saw Zaveid sitting on his usual perch. 

“Zaveid!” Mikleo smiled swimming towards him. 

“Hey! It's Mikster and Edna. How are my favorite fish friends?” he smiled flying down next to them. 

“We're good, and I have more findings. Can you help us out?” he said grabbing his bag and putting the contents in front of Zaveid. 

“Aha! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful.” He said. 

“What is it?” Edna asked. 

“This is called a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies to fix their hair.” he said holding up an obvious fork. He ran it through his gray locks. 

“A dinglehopper.” Mikleo and Edna said in unison. 

“and this. This was made at a time when humans did nothing but stare at each other all day.” Zaveid got close enough to stare into Mikleo’s violet eyes. “Got very boring, so they invent this. A Snarfblat.” 

“A Snarfblat?? What does it do?” Edna asked. 

“Human culture use these as instruments for music shows and stuff like that.” 

At the word music Mikleo went wide eyed. 

“Music...The concert. Ugh Michael is gonna kill me!” Mikleo said grabbing his things quickly and swimming away. “Thank you Zaveid, I'm sorry we have to leave so quickly.” 

“Anytime guys, anytime.” He waved goodbye. 

______________________________________

“Because of your reckless behavior-" Michael yelled. 

“Crazy and reckless behavior.” Lailah chimed in.  
“The whole production was ruined. Your tardiness caused a downfall. I just don't know what I'm doing to do with you.” Michael said angrily. 

“It wasn't his fault your highness. We were attack by this shark. It chased us for quite a while. Then this seagull-" Edna quickly covered her mouth. 

“Seagull? You went up to the surface again. Mikleo we've been over this!” 

“Nothing happened…” he frowned.

“But it could have. Mikleo do you have any idea what would happen if you were seen by one of those..one of those barbarians!?” 

“Michael they aren't barbarians. They're humans.” 

“We're no longer discussing this. You are forbidden to ever go back to the surface again!” he yelled. 

Mikleo went wide eyed. “But Michael-" 

“Do you understand me!?” Michael yelled. 

Mikleo just bit his lip and swam away. 

“Do you think I was to hard on him?” Michael asked turning to Lailah. 

“How I see it your highness. He's at the age where he needs constant supervision. He's far more curious than others, but that's just another reason to keep an eye on him.” Lailah said. 

“You are absolutely right Lailah. He needs supervision. You're just a one to do it.” Michael perked up. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You are perfect for this job. Lailah I want you to keep an eye on Mikleo. Make sure he stays out of trouble.” Michael said. 

“Oh...okay.” Lailah slightly frowned. 

Michael dismissed himself and Lailah went towards Mikleo’s chambers. However she was halted when she saw Mikleo and Edna looking around and heading off towards an exit point of the palace. 

“and just where are they going?” Lailah asked herself, following behind them into the dark waters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries and dangers begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Thank you for all the kudos. It means so much. I hope you enjoy this next part.  
> Also remember that I have weird made up creatures in this story. The new set of villains are eel people and the big bad is kinda like he is in the game but more shawdow like can't see much other than gold glowing eyes. Anyway. Hope you enjoy.

“Banished, Exiled, wasting away to nothing while Michael is living in luxury. Things would be different if I was still in the palace.” a large creature said in the shadows of his dark cave. 

“But then again perhaps that could all change. For there might be a way to be king of the ocean. That skinny nephew of his has quite the curious mind. Symonne! Lunarre! Get in here!” 

“Yes Heldalf?” they both asked. 

“I want you two to keep and eye on this little shrimp for me.” Heldalf said holding up an orb that showed Mikleo. 

“You can count on us master.” Symonne said. 

“we won't fail you sir.” Lunarre said. 

“Excellent. I hope you don't fail me. For this merman could just be the key to Michael's undoing.”  
______________________________________

“Come on Sorey get down here!” Rose yelled from the deck. 

Sorey was currently looking to the horizon in the crows nest. 

“Alright, Alright. I'm coming.” He responded. 

He basically flew down on a rope and landed in front of Rose and Dezel. 

“One of these days your high energy is gonna get you in trouble Sorey.” Dezel huffed. 

“Chill out, I'm always careful. Besides today is a special day how about we don't nag me until tomorrow?” Sorey smiled hand behind his head. 

“Just because it's your birthday 18th doesn't mean we won't still look out for you.” Rose chuckled.

“Enough chit chat. How about we set up for the party?” Dezel said. 

“Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it.” Rose smiled.

“Alright everyone let's go!” Dezel said to the rest of the crew.  
______________________________________

Lailah watched as Mikleo and Edna began swimming off towards the edge of the kingdom. She followed behind. They arrived at a deserted looking rock field. Mikleo and Edna coming to a stop in front of a large rock. 

“Just what are you two up too?” she asked herself. 

Mikleo looked around and moved the rock slightly to let himself and Edna in. 

Lailah quickly swimming in before the rock fell back against the wall. 

“Are you alright Meebo?” Edna asked. 

“I'll be okay, Michael just doesn't understand. How can a world full of such beautiful and unique treasures be so bad?” 

“Would showing him your treasure change his mind ever?” Edna asked. 

“Not in a million years. He'd probably tear apart the ocean if he found out…” Mikleo sighed lying on his stomach on the sand going through a box of small treasures. 

Lailah swam in and ran into a mug and it caused a ruckus. 

“Ah, it's Lailah..” Edna said. 

“Oh no…” Mikleo said. 

“And what in the world is all this...this..what even is all this? If your uncle were to find out about this I'm sure he'll-" 

“You're not going to tell him are you? Please Lailah.” Mikleo asked. 

“Young man, I'm aware you are curious, but all this going up to the surface and gathering all these items is dangerous for you.” Lailah said. 

“I know….I just. I want to know more. I want to do more than sit in the palace all day not doing anything.” Mikleo said. 

That's when Edna looked up and saw some flashes. She tugged on Mikleo’s hair. 

“What do you suppose?” Mikleo said swimming away. 

“Mikleo! Get back here!” Lailah said. 

Mikleo broke the surface and saw exploding lights, and a large boat. He swam towards it. 

“Hey, Meebo maybe that isn't a good idea..” Edna said. 

“Just a quick look.” He said swimming towards it again. He grabbed a loose rope and began climbing up to a small opening on the side. He peered around and saw several people. 

“Human. It's real humans.” He whispered. 

He looked over and saw the most gorgeous person he'd ever laid eyes on. Merpeople nor any photos he'd seen could compare to this man. 

“Hey! It's a Mikster!” Zaveid flew in and yelled. 

“Zaveid be quiet.” Mikleo said. 

“Fine, fine. Also your face is red, what are you looking at hmm?” Zaveid asked. 

“Oh um...the one human standing over there with the emerald eyes and the brown hair. He's….He's so handsome…” Mikleo said smiling. 

“So Sorey I have a special gift for you.” Rose said. 

“Ah Rose you shouldn't have.” Sorey smiled. 

“Happy Birthday Your Majesty.” 

Rose handed Sorey a heavy gift. He was quick to open it and went wide eyed. 

“It's a copy of the Celestial record. Rose this is amazing!!” Sorey smiled. 

“Now all that's left is to find you a partner to rule with.” Dezel interuppeted. 

“Aww come on. I told you I'll find someone. It's gonna hit me I know it. Like...hmm….Like lightning.” Sorey said. 

“So his name is Sorey.” Mikleo smiled. 

“Seems like Mikster here is developing feelings. How cute.” Zaveid teased. 

That's when a large thunderclap echoed around them.

“Hurricane incoming! Prepare for action everyone!!!” a crewman yelled. 

Everyone went quickly to work. Rain beginning to pour. Wind began to howl. 

“This wind in stronger that I hoped!” Zaveid yelled. He was swept away with the wind. Mikleo tried to grab him, but was trying to hold on for his dear life. Lightning then hit a mast and flames began engulfing the area. Mikleo fell back into the water but didn't swim away just yet.

“Watch out!” someone yelled as the mast fell down on deck. Flames spreading everywhere. 

“To the lifeboats!” someone yelled. 

People scattered around jumping into the water getting into lifeboats they released helping each other out. Sorey still standing on board. Ran to grab a protective case for his new book. 

“Sorey!!!” Rose yelled. 

Sorey jumped off the deck and his foot plunged into the deck. He gestured to Rose and threw his book down and she caught it worry in her eyes. 

“Oh no….” Sorey said noticing the flames go near the powder. 

“Sorey!!!!” everyone yelled. Mikleo swam around to see if he could find Sorey. He found him underwater and quickly swam and grabbed him. He hoisted him up to the surface. 

“It's gonna be okay. I've got you.” Mikleo said swimming towards the beach. 

The sounds of the exploding colors and people screaming for each other and the large ship sinking under the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much for reading. ACK! Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger like that. Also, I know it's probably not the best to create made up creatures so I'm not making weird hybrid creatures >~< But I'm excited to share the rest of this story with you. :D so stay tuned.


End file.
